1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of storing a profile set, a computer readable recording medium stored with a profile set storage program, a profile set storage system, and a color conversion process device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for adjusting colors of image data considering the color space characteristics unique to each of digital equipment when transmitting color images between digital equipment such as a personal computer, a printer and a digital camera. Color conversion profile having a color conversion table is used for adjusting colors of image data. As a related technology, there is what is called a “profile set” that makes it possible to conduct color conversion using the profile suitable for a type of paper to be used for printing as well as for each object type of images to be printed by means of preparing and packaging a profile unique to each object type (image, graphic, or text type) of the images, and relating it to a specific paper type.
Since this profile set is stored in a storage device (memory) of an image processing apparatus, a method of backing up a profile set and reconstructing it as a means of restoration in case the storage device is damaged and lose the profile set is proposed.
As disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-187314, there is another related technology, in which a prepared profile and various condition used in the preparation of the profile are stored in a memory in order to control the history of preparation of the prepared profile.
However, the aforementioned technology backs up the profile as is, so that there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce the capacity of the storage device (memory) where the backup is made.